


10 multifandom 100 word drabbles

by via_ostiense



Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Greek and Roman Mythology, Rent - Larson, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 multifandom 100 word drabbles: Death Note 3, FullMetal Alchemist 5, Greek & Roman Mythology 4, Harry Potter 2, RENT 4, Prince of Tennis 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 multifandom 100 word drabbles

**1\. No Shock; RENT; G; Roger/Mimi; Always Too Late - Annie**

Roger spoke as soon as he heard the door ease open. "Dinner's cold, but it's still edible." The hinges stopped squeaking; he pictured Mimi, her hand freezing on the doorknob, pausing in the doorway. The hinges squeaked again as the door was flung open and bounced off the wall.

"Hey, baby! You didn't have to wait up for me," Mimi laughed. She came up behind him, heels clicking on the bare floor, and threw her warm arms around his neck.

Roger stood and shook off her embrace. "I just wanted to know how Benny was," he spat, and walked away.

  
 **2\. Trembling Beat; Classics; PG; Hector/Aeneas; My Heartbeat - Annie**

"The ancients said that the stars sing," Aeneas said. Squinting against the bright light, he pointed up at Callisto and her son, revolving endlessly around the center of the heavens. "The Great Bear sings of loss and longing for the days when she was a nymph on earth."

Hector looked amused. "Do the stars dance, too?" He rolled over and slung an arm across Aeneas' chest, warm and heavy.

Aeneas could feel Hector's heartbeat against his skin, strong and slow. "Yes," he whispered. "They dance with the Seasons in an unchanging pattern." He pressed a kiss to Hector's forehead. "Forever."

  
 **3\. Mine, All Mine; FMA; G; Roy/Ed; Helpless Fool For Love - Annie**

Roy rested his elbows on the counter and leaned forward, murmuring something to the clerk. She blushed and smiled. Roy smiled gallantly and murmured something else.

Watching the scene through the bakery's window, Ed ground his teeth, and his fingers squealed against his palm as he clenched his fist.

The clerk was stammering when Ed marched in, grabbed Roy's cuffs, and dragged him outside and into the nearest dark alley.

After a bruising kiss, Roy opened his mouth and rubbed at the back of his head where he'd hit the brick wall. "Fullmetal--"

"You're mine," Ed snarled. "Mine only, understand?"

  
 **4\. Release; TnO; G; Mizuki; Sandstorm**

Mizuki closed his eyes and let the beat flow through his body, absorbed the pulsating rhythm into his limbs, and turned himself into an extension of the music, a physical manifestation of the house vibrating through his bones. The flashing lights played on his eyelids, and he lost himself in the music. Here on the middle of the dance floor, he blended into the crowd of flashy teens and forgot everything, forgot tennis, forgot Yuuta, forgot his awkwardness, and let his worries and scheming fall away. There was nothing but the music, no one but the bodies gyrating with him.

  
 **5\. Rocket Science; DN; G; Raito, L; Crush - Jennifer Paige**

"If Amane is Kira, then Raito-kun must turn her in," L said. He licked his spoon before continuing, "Raito-kun must test her in order to close the case."

Raito's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "No! I can't do that, Ryuuzaki. I can't believe that Misa is Kira, and I certainly can't manipulate her into acting like Kira just to provide a neat solution for you."

L grimaced. "You do not love her, Raito-kun, so why does it matter that she loves you?"

Raito said, "Even if I don't love her, I have obligations to her as her boyfriend."

  
 **6\. Personal Hell; TnO; PG; Eiji, Oishi; Dancing Queen - ABBA**

Eiji pushed his way out of the mob on the dance floor and fell into the chair next to Oishi. "You can't sit here all night!"

Oishi just grinned and handed him a glass of water. "I'm not the dancing type."

Eiji downed the glass and wiped off his forehead. "It'll be fun. You've got to celebrate finishing school!" He stood up and yanked at Oishi's wrist. "C'mon!"

Oishi shook his head. "I told you, I don't really want to."

Eiji pouted and said, "I can teach you. It's not as much fun dancing alone."

Oishi closed his eyes. "Sure."

  
 **7\. Peace and Quiet; DN; G; Raito, L; If You Were Gay - Avenue Q**

After just a day and a half, Raito already loathed the handcuffs. He skimmed the locations and dates listed on his printout, searching for a pattern that would give him insight into Kira's mind. A metre and a half away, L tapped a spoon on his teacup in time to a rhythm that only he heard. Raito gritted his teeth and turned the page.

"Raito-kun, what do you think of the Yotsuba hypothesis?" L asked, staring at a wall.

Raito turned another page without having read it and kept silent.

L tugged the chain, which clinked loudly. "Raito-kun," he whined.

  
 **8\. Pleasure in Your Pain; FMA; PG; Envy, Ed; Schadenfreude - Avenue Q**

Inside the Gate, Envy laughed. "Couldn't find your way home, brat?" he taunted.

Caught by a million grasping hands, wounded by a million biting mouths, Ed hung in midair.  _Al_ , he thought,  _home_. He focused on Dante's ballroom, the golden chandeliers and the wide archways.

Floating over, Envy kicked Ed in the ribs and pulled his hands together, pressed them palm to palm. "Trying to go back? There's no way out of the Gate, brother." He drew the last word out, let it slide slowly off his tongue. "Your alchemy won't work here." He grinned widely. "You're trapped inside. Forever."

  
 **9\. Totally Gonna Go Far; RENT; G; Mark, Collins; I Wish I Could Go Back To College - Avenue Q**

"How was MIT?" Mark asked. He hadn't been able to see Collins suited up in a three piece, standing at the front of an auditorium with a dry erase marker in his hand, even before he'd returned to the Village.

Collins laughed and slouched in his chair. "Couldn't stand it," he admitted. "Stuck in the ivory tower with a bunch of monofocused geeks." He shook his head. "None of them could see outside of their boxes."

Mark nodded. "How'd they take your VR stunt?"

Collins paused. "Outraged, mostly. Couldn't wait to see me leave. But some of them woke up."

  
 **10\. Paradise Bound; Classics; G; Achilles, Patroclus; Continental American - Boy from Oz**

Patroclus tried to persuade him. "There will always be other heroes," he said. "After us there will be new demigods and we will fade away, pale legends beside their living glory."

A light flared in the sky, and Patroclus traced the arc of its passage, down from Orion's heel, into Ocean. "Look. The shooting star is brighter than all the other stars together, but its life is brief. It disappears, and who remembers that it has passed?"

Achilles answered, eyes blazing. "Orion's life was like to a shooting star, but he lives in the sky. I will not be forgotten."

  
 **11\. Children You Destroy Together; FMA; G; Hohenheim, Trisha, Dante; Little Things You Do Together - Company**

Trisha smiled and held her arms out for Edward. Hohenheim kissed her brow and handed her the baby. Her sweat-soaked hair fell in limp tangles across her pillow, and she could barely sit up, but she held their son close and closed her eyes.

Dante, clad in a silk shift stained with blood and sweat, fell to her knees. The ballroom's parquetry floor was covered with chalk and runes, and she slapped her palms on top of the array.

When the transmutation failed, she demanded the Philosopher's Stone and raised the monster she created with it like her son.

  
 **12\. Metropolis Means 'Lonely Place'; FMA; G; Winry; Another Hundred People - Company**

Winry stepped off the train and into a chaotic frenzy of noise and colour. Central City's train station was enormous, and the chatter of people meeting arrivals and hawking wares and saying farewell echoed off of the cavernous ceiling. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward briskly, only to collide with someone.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing her shoulder. The stranger didn't apologize or even stop as he disappeared in the crowd. She felt homesick for a moment, overwhelmed by the bustling mob; it seemed as if everyone knew where they were going, and she was the only one who didn't.

  
 **13\. Running Away; Classics; G; Achilles, Thetis; Getting Married Today - Company**

"Mother, I won't go," Achilles snapped, arms crossed and eyes flashing. "I won't hide from glory behind a woman's clothes."

Thetis sighed and regarded her son. Thirteen and barely grown into his awkward, overlong limbs. Impetuous and rash as only a boy could be, on the edge of manhood and eager to soar headlong over it into daring deeds and the stuff of legends. "There will be other wars," she said, "a surfeit of chances to prove yourself. You are too young to fight at Troy, and there is no shame in waiting until you are prepared to face battle."

  
 **14\. Not Exclusively; Classics; G; Achilles, Patroclus; Marry Me A Little - Company**

Once they'd reached their place, where the rocks overlooked the sea and all of the surrounding terrain, Achilles turned around and spoke to Patroclus.

"Things aren't going to change between us." He betrayed no hesitation in his body. He seemed a statue given breath and warmth, an ancient hero brought to life, truth and conviction incarnate.

"Does she know that?" Patroclus hated himself for asking this, cravenly admitting weakness and need.

"I haven't told her," Achilles admitted. "But if she can't see that, then she's as blind as the Fates." He paused. "I will love others, but you first, always."

  
 **15\. Santa Fe; RENT; G; Mark, Roger; Skid Row - Little Shop of Horrors**

"Why are you leaving?" Mark stood in the doorway and watched Roger throw things into a garbage bag.

"I want to die somewhere warm," Roger said, surveying the contents of his room.

"Just wait for summer here, then," Mark said. It wrenched something in his chest to be talking about this, but not knowing would be worse, a spreading, rotting sore.

"I'm not going to make it if I stay." Bare wire hangers dangled from the clothes rack they'd salvaged from a Macy's garbage heap. "Everyone's already dying here," and Angel's name echoed in the room, though neither said it.

  
 **16\. My Personal Kink; DN; PG-13; L, Raito; Dentist! - Little Shop of Horrors**

"So, you like it when I do that?" L asked, staring at the ceiling. He twitched his hand, tugging their chain around Raito-kun's neck more tightly.

"N-No!" Raito-kun wheezed.

"Difficult to breathe?" L sat more firmly on Raito-kun's chest, pinning his arms to his torso.

The sound of his breathing loud and harsh, Raito-kun glared at L with something approaching hatred and tried to kick him in the back.

"Ah-ah," L said, leaning backwards. "Shall I pin your legs?" The links tightened around Raito-kun's neck, cruelly pinching the reddened skin.

Raito-kun shook his head carefully. "N--Please," he said hoarsely.

  
 **17\. It'll Cost A Dream; RENT; PG-13; Mark, Alexi Darling; Feed Me (Git it) - Little Shop of Horrors**

Alexi was sitting behind her desk, elbows propped up and cleavage in danger of falling out. Mark blinked. Nope, still there. It was just his imagination that she was circling around him like a flock of succubi, whispering enticements, rewards, success beyond his wildest dreams.

"All we want is your soul," the creatures whispered, licking their lips. "Sundance, the big screen, we can make it happen."

"We can make it all happen, Marky," Alexi cooed, pushing a contract across her desk. "Just sign here!"

He picked up the pen, telling himself that this was a necessary step. Not selling out.

  
 **18\. Unexpected Bulwark; HP; PG-13; Lily Evans, James Potter; Suddenly Seymour - Little Shop of Horrors**

"Back to common rooms, obey your prefects!" Lily shouted, repeating the words as frightened kids flooded the entrance hall.  _Damn this_ , she thought,  _I need to see if we're alright_. A third year latched onto her waist, crying and begging to be reassured; Lily patted her head and pushed her at a Ravenclaw prefect. "Back to common rooms!" she yelled.

"Sonorus." Potter appeared from nowhere and pointed his wand at her. "Our first and second years are all accounted for and Sirius and Remus are at Hogsmeade sending everyone back."

Lily nodded her thanks as he began repeating her words.

  
 **19\. July, 1981; HP; G; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin; Sominex / Suppertime II - Little Shop of Horrors**

 _Talk to me, Remus_ , Sirius thought.  _What're you hiding, Lupin_? He cursed and crammed his key into the lock, twisted it, and shoved the door open, letting it slam shut behind him. "I'm home!" he called, tossing his cloak over the couch.

"In the kitchen," Remus' voice drifted down the hallway, accompanied by the smell of vodka sauce and garlic bread. Straightening his shoulders, Sirius walked in and saw Remus lighting candles while a wine bottle poured itself into two goblets.

"Romantic dinner for two?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Thought it would be a nice change," Remus replied.

  
 **20\. Insatiable Greed; FMA; G; Greed, Kimberly; Bigger Than Hula-Hoops - Little Shop of Horrors**

Kimberly suppressed a shudder as the homunculus draped an arm across his shoulder and pulled him close.

"How's my pet today?" it purred.

He shoved its arm off and moved away. "I'm not your pet," he snapped, clenching his fists. His fingers were twitching, eager to release the power trapped in the homunculus' unnatural molecules, to separate and rearrange the atoms into explosive chains.

It had the audacity to laugh at him, him, the Crimson Alchemist, and he almost slammed his palms against it right then and there at the bar.

It smirked lazily. "Just try it," it said. "Pet."


End file.
